Tomada and Cyan: Love conquers all
by Nightfly123
Summary: Cyan and Tomada are the best of friends since chickhood but Cyan has to go off to Alpha school to help prepare her for her future responsibility as the leader of her tribe but soon she and Tomada go on a epic adventure which would either stop a terrible war between tribes from happening or war will be declared between two tribes of birds and innocent birds will be put at risk.


**Hello Everyone and welcome to my version of Cyan the hot wing's story Cyan and Tomada. The credit goes to Cyan since she is the one who created the original one and she has allowed me to created my own version. I hope that you will enjoy it.**

It was a warm sunny day in the Amazon rainforest and all birds of different kind are having the time of their life as their children played with each other while the parents watched on in happiness.

One child in particular was a very important one and this young child had a big responsibility in the near future which is something that the young child didn't like but knew that it was her destiny to take on that responsibility.

Her Name was Michelle Cyanus Grande but she is most know as Cyan for short and she was a female Spix Macaw who was currently chasing her younger sister Daisy as they were trying to out-smart each other.

"You can't catch me sis, I'm faster than you" said Daisy, laughing. "I can outrun you in a race".

"That may be true Daisy but I am smarter than you think" said Cyan, also laughing. "I can use anything in my surroundings to use to my ad-".

Cyan was cut off when she had hit a tree causing Daisy to get much needed time to out-run her older sister but Cyan was quickly back in action as she recovered from the impact and continued to chase after Daisy.

Meanwhile a male Peregrine Falcon chick was with his three friends who were also Peregrine Falcons as they sat on a small log and they were preparing themselves to go down a steep slope which made them slightly nervous.

"Ok guys" said the oldest male Peregrine Falcon chick. "Are you ready for this?".

"We are with you Tomada" said the second oldest Peregrine Falcon chick. "Right Jasper and Horace?".

"Yeah, we are ready Johnny" said Jasper, worriedly while Horace was shaking with worry. "We are completely ready".

"Ok, since everyone is ready" said Tomada although he was very worried himself. "Let's go".

The four Peregrine Falcons began to cheer as they moved the log that they were sitting on until the log suddenly stopped much to their confusion while Tomada was trying to figure out what they did wrong although he was sure that they had planned this to perfection.

Suddenly the log ended up going down the steep slope which caught Tomada and his friends unprepared as they held on for dear life while Tomada was busy trying to steer the log and avoid crashing into just about anything.

Moments later Johnny and Jasper along with Horace had fallen out of the log while Tomada was the only one who had somehow managed to stay inside the log although he was increasingly losing control of the steering.

He had no idea that Cyan was still chasing her little sister Daisy and they both went straight into the air at the same time with Tomada being thrown literally out of the log and Cyan trying to catch Daisy but missed before she and Tomada were caught in each other's wings.

"Cyan?" asked Tomada, shocked. "What are you doing here?".

"Tomada?" asked Cyan, also shocked. "I was just chasing my sister before we go to get something to eat for lunch".

"Yeah although I am about to lose mine" said Tomada before he noticed Cyan's disgusted look. "I'll try to swallow".

Soon they landed on the ground in a heap and they were soon laughing since they knew it was funny before they eventually got to their feet and they began to making sure that there was no injuries on each other.

Tomada couldn't believe how beautiful that Cyan looked and he couldn't help staring in awe at her before he realized what he was doing before he quickly composed himself as much as possible which was trickier than her thought it was going to be.

"So is there anything that you want to do?" asked Tomada. "I mean, is there anything that you and I can do together?.

"Yeah although I don't think that my dad would approve" said Cyan. "He's obsessed with my being the Alpha and all that-".

"CYAN!" shouted a voice that both Tomada and Cyan herself knew as they turned to see a middle-aged male Spix Macaw. "What are you doing?".

"Hey dad, I was just playing with my friend Tomada" said Cyan, innocently. "You know, I really like playing with my friends".

"Well, playtime's over and you have got Alpha school to attend" said Cyan's father. "Remember as Alpha, you will hold the responsibility of protecting the tribe".

"Oh come on dad" said Cyan, annoyed. "Can't Daisy attend Alpha school instead?, I think that she can do a better job than me".

"Sorry Cyan but you are the oldest which means YOU must attend Alpha school" said Cyan's father, sternly. "Now go and get yourself ready".

"Oh ok father" said Cyan before she turned round to face Tomada. "I guess that I will see you later Tomada".

Tomada was confused about why Cyan had to go to Alpha school and he was about to ask her just that when Cyan's father stood in front of him effectively blocking him from going after Cyan.

Cyan's father wasn't in the least impressed with Tomada since he saw him as a omega and omegas don't mate with alphas which was a trait that has been passed down from one generation to the next.

"Tomada" said Cyan's father. "May I have a word with you?".

"Of course sir" said Tomada, cheerfully. "Anything you want to tell me sir?".

"I just want to say" said Cyan's father. "That a Omega can't mate with a alpha since it would be against the rules for a Omega and a alpha to mate with one another".

"But your daughter and I do get along sir" said Tomada as he tried to keep looking at Cyan as she flies away. "We are just friends, that's all".

"It better be" said Cyan's father, sternly. "Because if it isn't then I will have no choice but to exile you from the tribe".

"Oh don't worry sir" said Tomada. "Your daughter and I will remain friends".

"Very good" said Cyan's father before turning to leave. "Also you better come quickly if you want to say goodbye to Cyan before she goes off Alpha school".

Tomada nodded in agreement before he flew off to say goodbye knowing that it would take a whole year for her to start and finish alpha training which caused sadness to stir up inside of him since he knew that he would miss her a lot.

He was also worried that Cyan might come back different which scared the hell out of him since he loved Cyan as who she is and he didn't the slightest bit of Cyan to change at all.


End file.
